2013/11/28 Des Hexers Versuchung
In diesem Kapitel sollen das weitere Vordringen in den Schlund, die bemerkenswerte Begegnung mit dem scharlachoten Zauberer sowie die weiteren Aktionen, Pläne und Briefe der Helden wiedergegeben werden. Eine subjektive Sichtweise der Chronisten ist dabei durchaus möglich, gerne können Zitate der Helden oder der Meisterpersonen in kursiv eingefügt werden, da dies die Stimmung erhöht. Abstieg in die Finsternis Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinab, tief in den finsteren Schlund. Emmeran, der einige Schritte voraus ging, bemerkte als erster die von unten kommenden Wanderer. Mithilfe Mariannes Feuerbällen wurden diese jedoch zurückgeschlagen. Nach einem schier endlos scheinenden Abstieg erreichten sie den Fuß der Treppe. Sie folgten dem Weg weiter, hindurch durch enge Gänge, und vorbei an tiefen Klüften. Die Höhlenwände waren überzogen von einem Geflecht, das wie schwarze Adern den Stein überwucherte. Als sie tiefer kamen, vernahmen sie ein konstantes Schlagen. Je weiter sie in die Tiefe vordrangen, umso intensiver und eindringlicher wurde das Klopfen, das wie ein Herzschlag pulsierte und das sie bis in ihre Knochen verspürten. Kalador wandte sich an Tylwyth: „Meint Ihr nicht, die Königin sollte voran gehen? Ihre Macht wird die Wanderer zurücktreiben.“ Mit wohlüberlegten Worten beschwichtigte sie ihn, und auch Varaku stimmte ihr zu, doch das Misstrauen des Eislöwen stieg. Immer weiter folgten sie dem Geflecht, bis sie in einer zerklüfteten Höhle zum Stillstand kamen. Das Gestein war grotesk von Löcher übersät, und das Geflecht erfüllte fast den ganzen Raum. Vor ihnen krochen weitere Wesen aus den Schatten und stürzten sich auf sie. Aus einem der getöteten Wanderer kroch das Aderngeflecht wie ein Wurm heraus. Schnell eilte die Gruppe weiter, um weitere Angriffe zu vermeiden. Kalador wurde zunehmend misstrauischer, da Varaku die Königin immer zurückgehalten hatte. Erkenntnis Nachdem sie weiter in die Tiefe gestiegen waren, wo sich das Schlagen zu einem unüberhörbaren Dröhnen entwickelt hatte, erreichten sie die bisher größte Kammer. Alle Gewebenetze, die die Höhlen ausfüllten, schienen hier zusammenzulaufen und bündelten sich in einem Sackartigen Gebilde, das in der Mitte der Höhle hing. In dem halbdurchsichtigen Beutel hing ein unfertig anmutendes Wesen, von dem der Herzschlag ausging. Tylwyth trat heran, um den Beutel aufzuschneiden, doch Kalador forderte die Königin auf, das Geschöpf zu vernichten. Tyrika war aufgewühlt und erstarrte in ihrer Ratlosigkeit. Auch Simpert war erstarrt, als sämtliche Versuche, den Dämonen zu bannen, gescheitert waren. Leere erfüllte ihn, als seine Gebete unbeantwortet blieben, und Verzweiflung breitete sich aus in seinem Herzen. Kalador schrie auf, als er zu verstehen begann. Tyrika stand untätig da, als der Eislöwe sich auf sie stürzte. Schnell sprang ihm Varaku in den Weg, und ein Zweikampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden Brennenden Schwertern. Tylwyth eilte ihm zur Hilfe, doch Farus sprang dazwischen und schlug ihre Schwerter zur Seite: „Haltet ein! Wir müssen und gegen den gemeinsamen Feind verbünden, es nützt nichts, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig tötet!“ Kalador war erzürnt und mit einer Geste in Richtung Farus schlug er weiter auf Varaku ein: „War es nicht so? Er war es, der Euch gegen die Königin aufgebracht hat!“ Tyrika aktivierte das Kettenhemd, so wie Farus es ihr gezeigt hatte, und verschwand. Ihr Verschwinden ließ Varaku einen Moment unaufmerksam werden, so dass Kalador die Oberhand erlangte. Schnell sprang Tylwyth dazwischen: „Du hast recht! Deine Königin ist tot, deine Familie ist tot! Stürze dich in dein Schwert und lass uns unsere Aufgabe vollenden!“ Gebrochen ließ Kalador sein Schwert fallen und stolperte rücklings, mit leerem, totem Blick, in die Dunkelheit. Varaku war aufgebracht und wütend, verlor auch er langsam den Glauben daran, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden könnte. Das Kind der Göttin Tylwyth betrachtete das Wesen in dem Sack, einen beinahe transparente Körper, der von grob menschlicher Gestalt und doch weit davon entfernt von derselben war. Sie sah die Organe in dem Kindlichen Wesen, und auch dessen Herz schlagen. Langsam bewegte sich das Kind, das von dem es umgebenden Netz versorgt werden zu schien. Es schien Tylwyth wahrzunehmen. Es war kein Wanderer, und auch nichts dergleichen, barg es in seiner groteske Gestalt doch ungewöhnliche Ästhetik. Im Licht der Fackel begann es zu zittern. Als Simpert aus seiner Starre erwachte, hob er Kaladors Schwert vom Boden auf, entzündete es erneut und unternahm einen zaghaften Versuch, die Klinge in das Wesen zu rammen, doch Tylwyth lenkte den Stich ab und schnitt das fruchtblasenähnliche Gebilde auf, so dass das Geschöpf auf den Boden glitt und sich dort hilflos bewegte. Aizeti, deren Mutterinstinkte geweckt worden waren, trat heran und hob das Wesen auf. Tylwyth wollte es behüten und herausfinden, was es ist; erinnert an die Geschichte der Alben, die ebenfalls aus Erdlöchern kamen. Auch erinnerte sie sich an die Geschichte der Ungeborenen. Ein weiterer Versuch Simperts, das Unwesen zu bannen, schlug fehl, während Tylwyth und Aizeti das Kind einwickelten. Das Wesen hatte das Zentrum des Fadennetzes gebildet, doch die Quelle der Wanderer musste an anderer Stelle liegen, doch nur unweit davon. So setzten sie ihren Abstieg fort. Emmeran, der voran ging, entdeckte an einer Felsnadel an einer Ecke ein rot gefärbtes Stück Gewand, das sich dort verfangen hatte. Er grübelte; konnte das Stück doch nicht von der Kleidung des Eislöwen stammen. Der Rote Hexer Immer weiter folgten sie dem feuchten und mit Adern überzogenen Gang, bis sie eine weit ausladende Höhle erreichten. Im Zentrum der Höhle erhoben sich mehrere Säulen, in deren Mitte sich ein Schrein befand. Eine in Gestalt in roter Gewandung war gerade dabei, die Stufen zu diesem emporzusteigen. Farus rief ihm zu: „Ihr da! Wie kommt Ihr hier her? Wie konntet Ihr hier her kommen, ohne von den Wanderern getötet zu werden?“ Der Mann schritt die Stufen weiter nach oben, blieb dann stehen und drehte sich zu Farus. In Seelenruhe starrte er Farus an, der wie gebannt da stand. Mit freudiger Stimme begann er zu sprechen: „Oh, ein Suchender! Seid auch Ihr auf der Suche nach Wissen, so könnt Ihr mir folgen. Ich kann Euch vieles lehren!“ „Ich bin Farus von Stürzenbach!“ „Ah, dann kenne ich Euren Bruder, Alchemar! Ein kluger Kopf, wissbegierig und belesen. Selbst ich konnte ihm nicht alle Fragen beantworten.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr fort: „Ihr seht mir eher aus wie ein Rüpel, der nur auf Kampf aus ist. Setzt Euch doch, ich werde Eure Fragen beantworten. Um gleich Eure Erste zu beantworten: die Wanderer sind keine Ungeheuer, dienen sie doch einem höheren Zweck! Sie werden ihren Teil zur Erlösung beitragen!“ Farus war erzürnt: „Wenn du mir nicht antworten willst, muss ich doch zum Schwerte greifen!“, doch der Hexer wiegelte ab. In seinen Worten schwang subtile Magie mit, die jedoch keine Wirkung auf Farus zu haben schien. Diesem platzte der Kragen: „Wir wären hier fast gestorben, und du sagst, die Wesen sollen gut sein!? Du musst verrückt sein!“ Der Rote Hexer lächelte: „Ich sagte nicht, dass sie gut sind. Genau betrachtet sind sie Euch sogar ähnlich.“ Farus hatte sein Schwert gezückt und funkelte ihn an. „Folgt mir in den Schrein, ich kann Euch alles erklären.“ Farus beruhigte sich wieder etwas: „Nun gut, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Ihr etwas Interessantes zu zeigen habt, so werden wir es uns dennoch ansehen.“ Weitere Berichte Tiefer in Schlund Aus den Berichten der bedauernswerten Schwester Tyrika, im Kloster der heiligen Quelle; Betreffend jene Ereignissen welche der Befreiung des Sumpfes im Namen Seiner göttlichen Vollkommenheit vorausgingen; mögen ihre Albträume vom reinigenden Wasser hinfort gespült werden. Die komplette Finsternis die uns umgab.. Durchzogen von Fäden schwarzer Verderbnis.. Wie sie unbeirrt in den sicheren Tod ziehen konnten ist mir ein Rätsel, doch keiner von ihnen zögerte auch nur einen Herzschlag die Stufen hinabzusteigen.. Wenn die grauenhaften Kreaturen.. Die Jäger der Nacht.. Wage menschliche Ungetüme schier unmöglich zu bezwingen.. aus den Abgründen erstiegen.. schien dies jene, heute im Sumpf Helden genannte Gruppe nur zu bestärken.. Feuer und Stahl hinterließ hunderte entstellte Körper.. manche nicht einmal wirklich Tod.. hinter uns kriechend.. noch immer auf der Suche nach lebendem Fleisch.. Am Grund des Schlundes war das Netz regelrecht undurchdringlich.. in jedem Faden wartete reines Böse auf einen Wirt der unvorsichtig hineinlief.. Ich kann nicht sagen was erschreckender war.. die Geschöpfe aus der Hölle oder die Zuversicht jener Gruppe noch tödlicher zu sein als die Bedrohung.. Der ohrenbetäubende Herzschlag aus der Finsternis gepaart mit den widernatürlichen Todesschreien der niedergemetzelten Höllenbrut war einfach zu viel für mich.. ich habe sie alle enttäuscht.. Varaku.. den Sumpf.. Alle.. Zuletzt sah ich einige jener Gruppe.. durchtränkt von ihrem eigenen Blute.. doch war kein Gedanke an Flucht oder Niederlage in ihren Augen.. Entweder sind sie Diener einer höheren Macht.. behütet vom Allmächtigen Selbst.. oder.. Als ich aus dem Schlund trat.. alleine.. packte die Bewohner der Zorn.. Sie waren immer so gute Menschen als Mutter noch herrschte.. lebte.. und nun kannten sie nur noch blinden Hass.. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen wie lange sie auf mich einschlugen.. der Schmerz drang nicht länger durch.. habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren? Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen.. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern wann sie mich auf den Scheiterhaufen gebunden haben.. aber dort stand ich den befreienden Tod erwartend.. als.. Sie traten aus dem Schlund.. Der Ritter voran auf sein Schwert gestützt doch von ungebrochenem Stolz.. der Bischof schwer gezeichnet vom endlosen Kampf im Dunkeln.. lautstark seinen Herren preisend.. die pyromanische Köchin übersät mit Eingeweiden erschlagener Feinde.. Die Halbalbe ohne auch nur einen Kratzer oder Fleck auf dem Kleid.. hatte sie überhaupt gekämpft?.. Und Varaku.. gesund.. erschöpft.. aber lebendig.. In dem Moment wurde mir meine Situation bewusst und Panik überkam mich.. Er war zurück.. Lief zu mir.. Drängte sich durch die Masse meiner Häscher.. Nachdem ich geflohen war wollte er mich immer noch unversehrt wissen! Seine Exzellenz sprach und der Zorn der Bürger wich Erleichterung.. dann siegestrunkener Euphorie.. Ich war frei.. Bald wird er kommen und mich holen.. dann können wir zusammen Alt werden.. und eines Tages.. Vielleicht.. werde ich das Grauen vergessen können.. Die Schreie.. All das Sterben.. Und.. inmitten all dieses Leidens.. die schreckliche Lebensfreude in den Augen jener.. Helden Ein Kindlein in der Finsternis? Auszüge aus dem Tagebuch Aizetis … Lange hatte ich kämpfen müssen für die Möglichkeit mit in den Schlund hinabzusteigen. Niemals hätte ich alleine ohne meine neue Schwester weiterleben können. Wo sollte ich auch hin? Da suche ich doch lieber den Tod an ihrer Seite. Das dachte ich zumindest. Doch obwohl um mich herum Monster und Soldaten gleichermaßen ein gewaltsames Ende finden fürchte ich mich nicht. Solange sie weitergeht gehe auch ich. Aber da ist noch mehr. Seit wir den Schlund betreten haben höre ich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Sie klingt klein und schwach und hilflos und ich glaube ich bin die einzige die ihr helfen kann. Sie schicken einige der Soldaten mit Verletzten zurück nach oben aber ich geh mit runter. Ich glaube nicht dass mir hier etwas schlimmes passieren wird. … Wieder ein Hinterhalt. Und wieder ignorieren die Monster meine Anwesenheit. Vielleicht wissen sie dass ich keine Bedrohung bin? Die Stimme ist lauter aber es sind keine Worte zu verstehen. Sie klingt so ängstlich. Ich möchte ihr helfen. Hoffentlich kriegen die Monster sie nicht. … Wir haben die Quelle des Herzschlags erreicht. Und es ist auch die Quelle der Stimme. Es ist ein Säugling! Es steckt in einer merkwürdigen Blase und zahllose Fäden saugen an seiner schwindenden Kraft. Dennoch streiten die anderen mit Tylwyth ob es nun gut oder böse sei! Könnt ihr denn nicht hören wie es um Hilfe schreit? Tylwyth will helfen doch der fette Priester greift das flammende Schwert von Varaku und rammt es in die Blase hinein! Tylwyth konnte ihn grade noch stoppen und hat nun böse verbrannte Hände. Wäre er nicht so fett und von den Monstern verletzt hätte er das Schwert im Zorn glatt durch meine Schwester und das kleine Kind gerammt! Sie hat es aufgehoben. Vielleicht hört sie die Stimme ja doch? Sie hat es in eine Decke gewickelt und mir gegeben! Ich passe auf das kleine auf. Nichts böses wird ihm geschehen. Es ist so Wunderschön. Wie ein Traum. Geradezu Perfekt. Oneiros. Brief Farus' an den Kaiser Hier sei als Beispiel der Brief von Farus an den Kaiser angefügt: Großmächtiger Herr, von Gott gekrönter, von Umenäus gesegneter Kaiser, Beherrscher des Ostens und Herr aller Kontinente und Ozeane, Navigator des Sonnenwagens, Herzog von Begonsfluten, Graf von Hahnenburg, Graf von Teubrien und Radestedt, Herr über ungezählte Burgen, Schleifer von Festungen und Erbauer von Tempeln, Wahrer der göttlichen Ordnung. Euer untertänigster und allerergebenster Diener, Farus von Stürzenbach, wagt es, Eure Erhabenheit zu bitten, ihm für einen Moment Eure hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit zu Theil werden zu lassen. Wiewohl Krieg und die gotteslästerlichen Heere des anmaßenden Themestoklan auch versuchen, Verwirrung in Eurem Reiche zu stiften, werden sie doch schließlich um Gnade betteln, wenn Euer starker Arm sie erfasst. Ein kleiner Stein auf dem Pfad des Erfolges mag diese Kunde aus dem östlichsten Teil Eures großen Reiches sein: Der zwischen Wygard und Faerstaden gelegene Sumpf, ein notorischer Herd der Aufruhr und frecher Verweigerung eurer gottgegeben Herrschaft, ist endlich befriedet. Mit Hilfe einiger Getreuer und vor allem des ehemaligen Bischofs von Nemetonia, der sich da nennt Simpert von Ulst, gelang es, die frevlerische Königin zu bezwingen und das Gebiet nunmehr unter Eure Herrschaft zu zwingen. Möge Eure Erhabenheit bald einen fähigen Getreuen als Euern Lehnsherrn und Verwalter der neu erworbenen Provinz einsetzen, um auch diesem Landstrich die Gnade Eurer Herrschaft zu Theil werden zu lassen. Schon bald wird sich eine Schar der Sumpfbewohner aufmachen, um als Streiter wider die frechen Angreifer in eure glänzende Heerschar einzugehen. Mit dem Fall der falschen Königin wurde auch endlich die Passage für die Truppen von Herzog Agolmar von Wygard frei, der nunmerhr mit einem starken Heer zu Eurer Unterstützung gen Süden marschieren wird. Wenn das Wetter gnädig ist, werden die Truppen gegen Ende des Adegrinusmondes in Stürzenbach eintreffen, wo sie weitere Befehle Eurer Erhabenheit erwarten. Untertänigst erflehe Ich die Gnade Eurer Gunst, in tiefer Demut und sprachlos ob Eurer Größe, Farus von Stürzenbach Der Chronist möge diesen Brief bitte an der passenden Stelle in die Chronik aufnehmen. Danke! Brief Simperts an Polycarp Allhöchster Patriarch, Statthalter des Göttlichen, einhundertundvierundzwanzigster der Nachfolger des heiligen Erlösers aus dem Lichte und Beschließers des neuen Paktes Umenäus, Herrscher über Xeraste, Wahrer des wahren Glaubens und der höchstgöttlichen Kirche des Herrn, Walther über die heilige Inquisition, Weisester und Weiser des Klerus und Erhalter der gottgegebenen Ordnung. Euer entsandter und euch in Demut ergebenster Diener und ehedem Erzbischof über Nemetonia, Simpert von Ulst, erbittet, Euch in diesen Tagen des weltlichen Konfliktes mit diesen Zeilen gottgefällige Kunde aus den vormals gottverlassenen und unheiligen Sümpfen überbringen zu dürfen, in die Ihr höchstselbst, in weisester Voraussicht, Euren getreuen und gottesfürchtigen Diener aus Nemetonia entsandtet, um den Verlorenen die rechten Pfade zu weisen und das Wort und die Werke des allhöchsten und einzig wahren Gottes zu verbreiten. Die jüngsten Ereignisse, die da sind das Austilgen der bösartigen schwarzen Hexenkönigin und die Bannung der Bedrohung der schwarzen Wanderer genannten bösartigen Wesenheiten, hatten durch das unermüdliche Bestreben meiner bescheidenen Persone, den Ungläubigen in Predigt und Gebet die Lehre Gottes zu verkünden, zur Folge, dass das hiesige Volk seiner gotteslästernden Hexenkönigin abgeschworen und sich dem rechten Glauben zugewandt hat. Unterstützt durch bereits fest im Glauben stehenden Sumpfbewohnern und im Besonderen durch eine Gruppe Reisender um den zweiten Sohne des Grafen von Stürzenbach, Farus von Stürzenbach, einem ehrbaren und gottesfürchtigen Mann, die mir treu beistanden, konnte dieses gottgefällige Werk vollbracht werden. Doch nun mögen die Gebete und Hoffnungen der neu gewonnenen Vielzahl der Gläubigen Gehör finden: sie sehnen sich danach, von der Kirche Unterstützung zu erfahren, im Glauben, aber auch nach Bauten zur Ehre Gottes verlangen die Bekehrten, da dergleichen im vormals häretischen Sumpfe von der bösartigen Hexe unterbunden wurde. Mit meiner bescheidenen Bitte wage ich nun, mein Schreiben zu beenden: sendet Priester als Hirten und Lehrer in das neu gewonnene Gebiet, um die für den Glauben brennenden Menschen zu unterrichten in sie den Glauben vertieft zu lehren; auch äußerten nicht wenige bereits ihr Verlangen, Priester der Kirche zu werden. Ich selbst werde in Hrylabatharu, dem nach den jüngsten Ereignissen wohl ein neuer, heiliger Name zutheyl werden sollte, verweilen, um mit meiner Gemeinde das Eintreffen meiner Mitbrüder zu erwarten; danach werde ich mit zuvor benanntem Farus von Stürzenbach gen seiner Heimatstadt Stürzenbach ziehen, um ihn dort mit einer Tochter des Herzogs Agolmar von Wygard zu vermählen. Voll Ehrfurcht und in tiefer Demut ob Eurer Weisheit, '' ''Euer bescheidener Diener Simpert von Ulst Category:Chronica